1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to percutaneous therapy and more particularly relates to a method and system for percutaneous transluminal delivery of a stent and therapeutic agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Physicians often use medical guidewires and catheters in combination. Medical guidewires are devices navigatable through narrow passages in the body such as vessels, tubes, ducts, passages and the like, hereinafter collectively referred to as vessels. A physician controls the position and travel of a distal end of the guidewire by manipulating a steering mechanism at a proximal end outside the body. In other applications the physician guides the catheter through a laparoscope or endoscope. Medical catheters generally comprise hollow, flexible tubes that convey fluids, such as contrast, embolic, or pharmacological agents, to or from a vessel within a body.
Typically in transluminal procedures, a physician inserts and directs a medical guidewire through a vessel in a patient's body. The physician monitors the travel of the guidewire by a fluoroscope or other known device. Once positioned proximate the desired area, a steering mechanism is removed from the guidewire and a medical catheter is inserted into the vessel along the guidewire.
Oftentimes these catheters include specialized attachments for providing different treatment modalities. For example, the following references disclose catheters with attachments for administering a therapeutic agent and performing balloon therapy:
4,824,436 (1989) Wolinsky PA1 4,832,688 (1989) Sagae et al. PA1 5,254,089 (1993) Wang PA1 08/105,737 (1993) Lennox et al. PA1 4,690,684 (1987) McGreevy et al. PA1 4,922,905 (1990) Strecker PA1 4,950,227 (1990) Savin et al. PA1 5,059,211 (1991) Stack et al. PA1 5,108,416 (1992) Ryan et al. PA1 5,158,548 (1992) Lau et al. PA1 5,234,457 (1993) Anderson PA1 5,242,399 (1993) Lau et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,436 to Wolinsky discloses a multi-lumen catheter having opposed ring balloons positionable on opposite sides of a plaque formation in a blood vessel. Inflation of the ring balloons define an isolated volume in the vessel about the plaque. Heparin is then injected into the volume between the ring to assist the body in repairing the plaque deposit. This patent also discloses a central balloon which can be employed to rupture the plaque prior to inflation of the ring balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,688 to Sagae et al. discloses a multi-lumen catheter having an occlusion balloon positionable distally of a tear in a vessel wall. Inflating the balloon occludes the vessel and isolates at the tear. A therapeutic agent, such as heparin or thrombin, injected from the catheter into the volume reduces the risk of thrombosis or restenosis. The balloon is then deflated and moved adjacent the rupture and reinflated to repair the ruptured wall by coagulation of blood thereat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,089 discloses a balloon catheter having an array of conduits disposed within the outer wall of the balloon. The conduits include apertures in the other wall for delivery of medications through the wall of the balloon into the body of a patient. This type of balloon is often referred to as a channeled balloon.
U.S. application Ser. No. 08/105,737 to Lennox et al., discloses catheters having spaced balloons for treating aneurysms. The inflated balloons define an isolated volume about the aneurysm. A port connects a vacuum source to evacuate the volume and draw the aneurysmal wall toward its ordinary position. Inflating a third balloon with a heated fluid to contact the aneurysmal wall effects the repair.
Therapeutic agent and balloon delivery systems must meet certain criteria. That is, the cross-sectional dimension of the catheter must be minimized to enable transit through the vessel while also having sufficient dimension to enable fluid flow to selectively inflate and deflate the balloon, guidewires to pass therein, and therapeutic agents to flow therethrough for delivery along the catheter. Catheters must also have sufficient internal rigidity to prevent collapse of the lumens while having sufficient flexibility for passage along vessels.
The following references disclose stent delivery systems:
Stent delivery systems, as disclosed by the Lau et al. and Ryan et al. patents, often include a catheter supporting a compacted stent for transport in a vessel and an expansible device for expanding the stent radially to implant the stent in the vessel wall. After removal of the catheter, the expanded stent keeps the vessels from closing.
The McGreevy et al. patent discloses a stent formed of biologically compatible material, such a frozen blood plasma or the like. According to McGreevy et al., a stent of this type carried by a catheter may be inserted into opposed ends of a ruptured vessel to support the separated vessel walls while the ends are bonded together. Once deployed, the heat from the bonding operation and the body eventually melt the stent and clear the vessel.
The Strecker, patent describes a stent and delivery system. The stent is knitted from metal or plastic filaments and has a tubular structure. The delivery system includes a balloon catheter and a coaxial sheath. The catheter supports and carries the compacted stent to a site within the body. The sheath covers the stent preventing premature deployment and facilitating transit of the stent through passages in the body. Exposure of the stent by moving the sheath axially with respect to the catheter and expansion of a balloon urges the stent into contact with the walls of the vessel. Deflation of the balloon frees it from the stent and enables withdrawal from the vessel of the delivery system.
In the Savin et al. patent a stent delivery system includes a catheter having an expansible distal portion, a stent carried thereon in a contracted position for expansion thereby and sleeves that overlie the end portions of the stent. The sleeves protect the vessel and the stent during transit without substantially inhibiting deployment of the stent.
The Stack et al. patent discloses a stent delivery system comprising a catheter for delivering a compressed stent on a balloon or mechanical extension to the locus of a stenotic lesion. The balloon or mechanical extension proximate the distal end expands the stent and deflation of the balloon or retraction of the mechanical extension permits withdrawal of the distal end of the catheter through the stent. The stent comprises bioabsorbable porous material that reduces the likelihood of embolization and promotes tissue ingrowth in order to encapsulate the stent.
In accordance with the Anderson patent a stent delivery system includes a dissolvable material that impregnates a self-expanding stent in a compacted form. In one embodiment the removal of a sheath exposes the stent to body heat and liquids so that the material dissolves and the stent expands into a deployed position.
Stent delivery systems used in such procedures generally include catheters with selectively expansible devices to deliver and expand a contracted "stent" or restraints that can be removed to allow a self-expanding stent to assure an enlarged or expanded configuration. Stents are known and have a variety of forms and applications. For example, stents serve as prostheses and graft carriers in percutaneous angioplasty. Stents used as an endoprothesis and graft carriers to which the present invention relates usually comprise radially expansible tubular structures for implant into the tissue surrounding "vessels" to maintain their patency. As is known, such stents are utilized in body canals, blood vessels, ducts and other body passages, and the term "vessel" is meant to include all such passages.
Like the previously described therapeutic agent and balloon therapy systems, stent delivery systems must conform to several important criteria. First, it is important to minimize the transverse dimension of the delivery system, so the stent must be capable of compaction against a delivery device, such as a catheter. Second, the delivery system must facilitate the deployment of the stent once located in a vessel. Third, the stent delivery system must easily disengage from the stent after the stent is deployed. Fourth, the procedure for removing the delivery system from the body must be straightforward. Fifth, the delivery system must operate reliably.
It has been found that the administration of therapeutic agents with a stent can reduce the risks of thrombosis or stenosis associated with stents. Stents administered along with seed cells, such as endothelial cells derived from adipose tissue, can accelerate the reformation of an afflicted area. Likewise, tears or other vessel damage associated with balloon angioplasty can be reduced by a deployed stent used in combination with a therapeutic agent.
When both therapeutic agent and stent therapies are required, a physician generally (1) steers a guidewire to the treatment locus, (2) guides a catheter over the guidewire, (3) operates the catheter to provide the first stage of treatment, (4) inserts an exchange guidewire to the guidewire, (5) withdraws the catheter, (6) guides a second catheter over the guidewire, and (7) operates the second catheter to provide the second stage of treatment. After this, the physician withdraws the guidewire, if not previously removed, and the catheter from the body of the patient.
Although percutaneous transluminal procedures have improved in recent years, it is still a fact that each insertion and extraction risks further damage to afflicted areas and damage to otherwise unaffected areas through which the instruments pass and can add to patient trauma. Moreover, insertion and withdrawal of additional instruments in sequence increases the time of the physician, staff, and medical facility, and the cost of multiple instruments. Thus, procedures and devices reducing the number of instruments necessarily inserted and withdrawn from a patient are generally preferred.
Thus, the above-described references generally disclose various forms of treatments or therapies using a balloon catheter in percutaneous transluminal procedures. Some combined with stent delivery systems, which may include a balloon for deploying the stent, while others combine balloon therapy and therapeutic agent delivery systems. However, none of these references disclose a delivery system having a sufficiently small cross section and flexibility for use within a patient's vessel while also providing sufficiently large cross section and strength to permit delivery of therapeutic agent and stent therapies. None provides a structure for improving the efficiency of percutaneous transluminal procedures by providing a combined stent and therapeutic agent delivery system. None disclose a delivery system and method capable of delivering a therapeutic agent upstream from a stent deployed by the system along an afflicted wall of an occluded vessel so that the agent contacts the stent and afflicted wall. Furthermore, none of these references disclose a system for delivery of encapsulated therapeutic agents which bond to the afflicted area and/or stent deployed by the system to provide continued therapeutic efficacy after withdrawal of the system.